L'acte caché de Bluegrad
by Zexyheart
Summary: Les derniers instants de Dégel et Kardia alors que Bluegrad est sur le point de disparaitre sous l'effet du Freezing Coffin. Il est temps de se dire adieu, et pourtant, il y a tant de choses à éclaircir avant de partir.


Disclamer : Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.

Coucou tout le monde !

Je poste ce petit OS imprévu, mais commençait depuis un certain temps, qui est la suite de _Manque de Présence. _J'ai pris goût au duo Kardia et Dégel, et j'ai grandement apprécié les encouragements sur mon premier écrit les concernant. Du coup, je vous offre une suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :).

Bonne lecture.

/0\0/0\

L'acte caché de Bluegrad

L'intensité du cœur brûlant atteignait, enfin, le point de non-retour tant espéré. Afin de permettre à Dégel de mener à bien leur mission, il devait retenir le dragon infernal, dont la rage de vaincre était aussi enflammée que la sienne. Lui-même devait sauver quelqu'un. Bien que ne considérant pas particulièrement Pandore, Rhadamanthe avait pour but de l'aider à récupérer l'orichalque. Mais ce chevalier dérangeait. Encore plus que celui qui était partis en premier. Cependant, l'énergumène, devant lui, ne semblait pas prête à lui laisser toucher à son compagnon. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le rubis incandescent bouillait, et brillait, à en faire fondre quiconque le toucherait.

Kardia chancelait sur ses jambes, il était épuisé. Pourtant, il ne se défaisait pas du sourire de sale gosse qui ornait ses lèvres. Pourquoi serait-il détruit, apeuré, ou enragé par la situation ? Il savait depuis le premier jour qu'il ne passerait pas le cap de la guerre sainte. Sa maladie l'emporterait bien avant qu'il ne puisse se délecter de la vision, offerte, du corps, sans vie, d'Hadès. Et, au fond de lui, il était heureux de savoir qu'il se sacrifierait pour celui qui avait réussis à l'accepter avec ses défauts, et à le soigner depuis que ce devoir, imposé sans son consentement, lui avait été attribué. Dégel devait vivre. Leur promesse de mourir ensemble serait brisée, mais peu importe. Le français survivrait. Ça serait dur pour lui de se retrouver tout seul, mais son sang ne devait couler sous le joug de l'ennemi.

Maintenant, le combat face au plus puissant des juges avait débuté. Le fracas de leur combat se répercuta jusqu'à Dégel, soudainement très mal à l'aise. Notamment à cause d'une sensation qui lui était devenue plus que familière. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son cosmos, lié depuis longtemps à celui du grec, rattaché à cette énergie si brûlante, et pourtant vacillante, comparable à la flamme d'un cierge presque consumé. La première fois qu'il l'avait perçu remontait à ce fameux jour où le bleu attendait patiemment, couché sur un banc en pierre, entrain de suer à grosses gouttes. Dégel, légèrement paniqué à l'idée de ne pas s'en sortir avec son cas, l'avait rejoint dès qu'il avait été assigné comme infirmier au jeune cardiaque. Kardia ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais il assistait à la première chute du masque glacial qui caractérisait si bien les saints de glace. Et finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se confier leur promesse respective sans savoir qu'elles contribueraient à la naissance d'une nouvelle.

Un pas en arrière, une hésitation. Le rejoindre, ou continuer pour la réussite de cette guerre sainte qui avait déjà fauché tant de vie ? Faire demi-tour viendrait à piétiner le vœu de Kardia, qui souhaitait mourir en enflammant son cœur contre un adversaire de valeur, à faire preuve d'égoïsme. Le Verseau ne souhaitait effectivement pas être celui qui prenait tout sans rien donner. Une amitié, une cause pour laquelle se battre, un amour irremplaçable, des promesses qui ne se réaliseraient, sans doute, pas mais qui avaient su le rassurer, tout cela dépassait, de loin, ce que le français avait à offrir en retour. La réussite de cette mission serait la meilleure chose à faire. Si le Scorpion était là, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Une larme coula. Pour une fois, Dégel n'avait aucun plan sur la méthode à entreprendre. Kardia saurait lui. Il foncerait tête baissée et reviendrait avec l'orichalque en poche. Le Verseau se sentait bête. A peine son lien avec l'arachnide se brisait qu'il perdait déjà tous ses moyens. Peut-être avait-il, finalement, fini par devenir totalement dépendant de lui, et non pas l'inverse comme il lui était souvent arrivé de le penser. Il se rappelait s'être giflé à chaque fois que cette pensée le traversait. Cela revenait à le qualifier de faible, et il ne l'était pas. C'était plutôt lui, l'érudit sans attaches, qui flanchait dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Etait-ce la faute au poids de la solitude qui lui retombait dessus ? Non, il était le seul responsable de la liste. Toujours à paraitre comme un individu froid, et inaccessible, pour masquer sa vraie personnalité celle d'un homme effrayé par le rejet. Dans son dos, il entendait les murmures sur ses isolements incessants à la bibliothèque du pope. Mais il aimait ses moments car il savait qu'en poussant la lourde porte, en bois sculpté, il ne verrait plus personne capable de le repousser.

Seul Kardia savait.

Il pointait du doigt l'inutilité de tels actes.

Mais Dégel n'y croyait pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais admis.

Excepté cette fois-là où le Scorpion avait bravé l'interdit. Il avait poussé la porte de l'antre inviolable, puis avait pris place aux côtés de son ami, recroquevillé dans le noir. Même si leur amitié autorisait des privilèges sur leur vie privée, jamais Dégel n'avait accordé une telle violation de lui-même. Etre ainsi mis à nu dans son sanctuaire, par la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, l'avait déstabilisé. Dans cette pièce froide, et inhabitée, il pouvait se laisser aller. Pas de barrière entre ses émotions et l'extérieur. Mais maintenant que Kardia était ici, il n'avait plus de lieux à lui. Et puis, les bruits de pommes qui résonnaient à chaque bouchée du grec n'aidaient en rien.

Et cet idiot de Scorpion qui était resté avec lui pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait même réussis à s'embarquer dans les leçons d'astronomie du grand pope dans l'unique but de rester avec lui. L'ennui ne serait pas assez puissant pour décrire l'état du bleu au cours de ces longues heures d'instruction. Tout ça pour dire, après le départ de Sage, cette phrase qui fut le déclic de tout un changement :

_« Tu promets le grand Cygne blanc qui reliera la surface à Bluegrad, alors que tu refuses de déployer tes ailes pour ton premier envol»._

Dégel avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Il avait fait volte-face, prêt à coller une droite à l'impudent qui avait osé le narguer avec sa promesse. Mais il stoppa son geste face au regard chargé d'incompréhension de son seul ami. Celui-ci prit la main qui aurait dû le punir et la serra entre les siennes. Le Verseau soupira de contentement en sentant la chaleur se diffusait en lui. Lui qui se murait dans un isolement polaire, se détendait, à présent, dans le bien-être d'une amitié inespérée. Il était serein. Au point de laisser Kardia l'enserrer par la taille et le rapprocher de lui.

_« Ouvre tes immenses ailes immaculées pour moi. Laisse-les être le lien qui nous unira tous les deux. Et pendant que tu traverseras les cieux, je serais là pour montrer au monde qui est cet homme merveilleux, capable de danser en communion avec le blizzard et de se mouvoir comme la bourrasque qui transporterait tous les espoirs du monde ». _

Le souffle court, le français ne réalisait pas encore le poids de tels mots. Le grec lui proposait son aide pour se détacher de ses manières qui faisait de lui un être isolé. Et pour une fois, les saphirs de l'aiguillon écarlate ne brillaient pas de malice, mais bel et bien de sérieux. La proximité entre eux faisait fondre les murs de glace qui entouraient les neiges éternelles du vrai Dégel. Ce dernier tentait de fuir le regard de son homologue qui finit par le saisir au menton pour stopper son manège. Prisonnier d'un torrent de chaud, il ne put se résoudre qu'à accepter de se laisser aller. Enfin le masque disparut complètement. Un fin, et timide, sourire illumina ses lèvres. Les sourcils, toujours marqués par un froncement incessant, ou rarement apaisés, perdaient de leur rigidité. Cela sembla satisfaire Kardia qui se recula.

_« Alors ? Désires-tu que je t'apprenne à voler ?_

_-J'accepte »._

Et depuis ce jour, Dégel du Verseau n'avait plus cherché à s'isoler des autres, ou du moins il ne faisait plus rien sans que Kardia ne soit dans les parages. C'est à cet instant, quand leurs liens se renforcèrent, que le jeune homme commença à se voir comme un poids en plus sur la maladie de son ami. Au fond de lui il avait changé, mais un pic d'inutilité et de remise en question continuait à le tirailler dans les profondeurs de son être.

La guerre sainte approchait. L'heure n'était plus à savoir comment se comporter. Il fallait que toute l'armée soit opérationnelle. Kardia, bien qu'en simulant de vouloir faire cavalier seul, faisait tout pour rester proche du Verseau. Celui-ci faisait comme si le monde n'était pas sur le point de s'écrouler, sereinement installée sur une rampe en pierre, un livre entre les mains. A vrai dire, le jeune homme contemplait, d'un vif coup d'œil, la fougue qui animait son frère d'arme. Parfois il l'enviait, il souhaitait plus que tout être comme lui : un homme vivant chaque instant avec intensité comme s'il était les dernier. Lui aussi avait appris à savourer la vie, mais avec moins de cœur. Il réussissait à ne faire qu'un avec le froid tout en restant accessible aux autres. Et à son grand étonnement, il avait su transformer ses tranchantes rafales de cristaux gelés, en de magnifiques guirlandes floconneuses qui pouvaient clouer n'importe qui au sol sans nul besoin que le sang coule. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué lorsqu'il avait sauvé une jeune servante d'un tyrannique invité, lors d'un bal donné sur la Loire. L'homme avait été bercé par les anneaux de froids et s'était évanouit sans rien ressentir. Et tout cela, il le devait à Kardia qui lui avait avoué, juste avant son départ, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il s'arracherait le cœur pour lui.

Kardia…

Et lui avait souffert pendant cette absence. Il tentait de faire croire que tout allait bien, mais la douleur forçait la barrière de ses lèvres, et les déformais dans d'affreux rictus qui retenaient ses hurlements. Sasha tentait de le refroidir à coup chiffon mouillé, et lui tint compagnie jusqu'au retour de Dégel. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris tout le monde, Manigoldo comprit, de voir que le bouillant arachnide ne demandait pas à la déesse d'aller voir ailleurs, lui qui était tout sauf un modèle exemplaire de père, ou de grand frère, idéal à suivre. Sans doute la mission au Mexique qui les avait rapprochés. Ou alors le pauvre saint était encore choqué d'avoir amené la gamine avec lui, sans savoir qu'elle était la réincarnation d'Athéna.

Une autre larme coula sur les joues du Verseau. Même si son corps commençait à geler sous l'effet du Freesing Coffin, le Scorpion était l'unique centre d'intérêts de ses pensées. En parallèle à ça, il avait pu libérer Unity de sa folie, rappelant à ce dernier sa promesse d'enfance, et lui avait ordonné de fuir avec l'orichalque. Il retiendrait Poséidon pour qu'il ne périsse pas lors de l'inondation. Et l'argenté avait fui, comme convenu. Dégel avait réussis à emprisonner le corps de Séraphine mais à quel prix ? Son corps commençait à se recouvrir de cristaux de glace. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à vivre avec elle, au point qu'elle soit comme une mère avec lui, se sentait assez déçue de voir qu'elle serait sa tombe. Et le cosmos de Kardia qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Leurs promesses étaient brisées.

Il ne déploierait pas ses ailes pour lui.

Ils ne mourraient pas ensemble.

Il avait tout gâché car il n'avait pas été assez fort pour se battre, pour vivre. Il était l'ombre du Scorpion et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il n'avait plus rien où se raccrocher. Le malheureux Verseau rendrait l'âme seul, drapé dans l'accomplissement de son devoir de chevalier, mais nu et meurtri sous toutes les éloges qui lui seraient faites. Mais il se moquait bien de tout cela. Les félicitations du futur lui importaient peu. Les seules qu'ils désiraient ardemment étaient celles de l'homme qu'il ne pouvait même pas rejoindre alors qu'il n'était qu'à un hall et une pièce de là.

Comme c'était ironique d'être transit par la morsure du froid.

Peut-être que dormir serait une solution.

Juste fermer les yeux.

Se laisser bercer par le rythme du cœur qui ralentit.

Puis être réveillé par le choc d'une gifle.

Les orbes, autrefois améthystes, dévorés par le cristallin de la glace, parvinrent à distinguer les traits d'un homme et d'une main levée, amorcée pour repartir à l'assaut. Mais cela n'importait plus. Dégel voulait juste partir vers l'autre monde, aussi il referma ses paupières qui commençaient à geler.

Kardia pesta. Lui qui avait réussi à se relever de son combat contre le juge, qui s'était arraché l'aiguillon écarlate afin que le Dragon des mers puissent partir, guidé par sa chaleur, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à baffer son compagnon qui ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qui il était. Un soupir fut lâché alors que le grec venait se placer devant le français, ayant juste assez de place entre lui et le mur de glace qui avait commencé à geler les jambes de celui qui l'avait invoqué.

-Dégel ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Le concerné puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Kardia ? Mais comment as-tu…Ton cosmos !

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans honorer ma promesse. Je sais que cela t'aurais brisé le cœur.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir mérité un pareil honneur, avoua honteusement l'érudit en baissant la tête. Je n'ai rien fait pour être récompensé. Séraphine est morte, tout va s'effondrer, et je n'ai pas su être assez rapide pour venir t'aider…AH ! Non mais ça ne va pas?!

Exaspéré par les propos, sans queue ni tête, de son ami, Kardia avait naturellement porté sa main au front de Dégel pour lui infliger une violente pichenette.

-Je rêve ou tu as encore cette stupide idée que tu trainais quand on était môme ? Regarde je suis là ! Ta Séraphine est morte depuis belle lurette et sert maintenant de réceptacle au dieu enragé que TU es entrain de retenir, et j'en ai rien à faire que tout parte en friche. Au moins cela me permet de voir ceci.

Là-dessus, il leva lentement le visage de Dégel vers le ciel qui put, malgré sa vue obstrué par la glace, apercevoir un immense cygne blanc. Le plumage de ses ailes immaculées arracha une larme au Verseau. Celle-ci gela sur sa joue, mais Kardia la retira avant qu'elle ne le blesse.

-J'ai réussis…

-Depuis le début, souffla le Scorpion. Tu as toujours douté de toi alors que tu ne voyais pas que tu allais dans la bonne direction. Tu pensais marcher à contre-sens sans te douter que tu étais l'un des rares à marcher droit. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu n'en démordrais pas avant d'avoir tenu ta promesse. Tu les as toutes tenu, sauf une…

-Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Kardia, va-t'en !

-Ça jamais, rit le bleu. Je suis également sur le point de mourir et c'est avec toi que j'ai décidé de passer mes derniers instants. Avoue que cela te…réchauffe le cœur malgré le froid.

-C'est vrai, sourit l'autre. Après tout, je ne peux pas me défaire de cette sale habitude.

-Mon bon docteur aurait-il encore peur pour moi ? Ou alors a-t-il juste besoin que je sois près de lui ?

-Un peu des deux.

Le Scorpion vint enserrer la taille du Verseau, et pressa son corps contre le sien. Ses jambes, déjà gelées, permirent à la cage de cristal de sauter d'un protagoniste à l'autre, enserrant ses muscles, toujours autant engourdis par l'embrasement de l'Antares. Quant à Dégel, son corps était prisonnier jusqu'au creux du dos. Fatigué par tant d'effort, il se laissa choir contre le torse blessé, et ensanglanté du grec. Celui-ci mit de côté la douleur et caressa la longue chevelure de jade tandis que le froid salvateur de son cercueil effleurait sa chute de rein. Salvateur car il apaisait la douleur dût au chaud. Mais il n'empêcherait pas sa mort, son cœur avait pris trop cher. C'était déjà bien beau qu'il ne soit pas mort.

-Merci pour tout Kardia, souffla le français. Merci de ne jamais m'avoir rejeté.

Un rire franc le fit réagir, mais il n'eut pas la force de bouger.

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose : tu es le seul ouvrage à avoir croisé ma route et qui en valait la peine. Tout m'a plu quand je t'ai vu. Ta couverture n'était pas surchargée, seulement recouverte d'une fine couche d'émeraudes aux éclats similaires à celles des aurores boréales des immenses plaines désertiques du grand nord. Tu étais de taille correcte pour le lecteur peu assidu que je suis, mais c'est surtout l'intrigue que tu offrais qui a su m'attirer. Le héros semblait hautain et inaccessible, alors qu'il était juste une âme en peine sans repères, une simple promesse comme espérance. Je n'ai jamais pu le finir, les dernières pages étaient vierges et refusaient de me délecter du dénouement. Mais j'ai la sensation qu'il sera heureux, comme dans les contes de fées.

Le doigt, autrefois pourvu de l'ongle de la mort, effleura délicatement la poussière neigeuse qui recouvrait la fine lippe, maintenant bleutée, de son homologue. Elle était froide, mais elle conservait sa douceur. Kardia n'osait pas partager un dernier contact avec ses lèvres si tentatrices dotées de cet éclat rafraichissant. Les siennes étaient dilacérées, nappées de sang, en loques. Souiller ses jumelles, par plaisir d'un dernier geste d'amour, pourrait porter atteinte à la pureté que la glace offrait à son ange. Néanmoins, l'avis ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Pour Dégel, un peu de carmin, appartenant à Kardia de surcroît, était le bienvenu. Il releva la tête et rapprocha la distance qui séparait l'unique intimité qu'ils pouvaient encore partager.

L'autre ne disait rien, trop heureux de cette initiative. Il parvint à raffermir sa prise sur lui, malgré la glace qui leur arrivait au cou. La respiration de Dégel se faisait saccader, il paniquait. Le Scorpion le rassura en lui disant qu'ils s'attendraient aux enfers et qu'ils seraient condamnés ensemble. Voyant que de simples paroles ne suffisaient pas, le grec eut une idée.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il sourit.

Son front rencontra celui du Verseau.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

La position des cygnes lors de la parade nuptiale.

Mais Kardia quitta la position.

Il lui embrassa la pointe du nez.

Et reprit sa place.

Dégel força pour être plus proche encore. Il était heureux.

-Je suis peut-être mauvais orateur, mais je vais écrire la fin de ton histoire. Ton héros meurt dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, drapés tout deux sous la forme de l'animal emblématique qu'ils poursuivent depuis qu'ils se sont croisés.

-Je crois que c'est la plus belle histoire que je n'ai jamais vu.

Ils se laissèrent bercer par le regard de l'autre et quand leur vie commençait à s'essouffler, ils se sourirent une dernière fois de leur vivant. Qu'importe ce qu'ils affronteraient dans l'au-delà, ils lutteraient pour rester ensemble. Le Grand Cygne blanc continuerait à voler, histoire de narguer Hadès. Il se défendrait avec ses serres écarlates et ses rémiges dégageraient un blizzard, encore plus violent que le Cocyte.

Oui il volerait sans fin, jusqu'aux portes d'Elysion s'il le peut. Et il reviendrait quand il serait rappelé pour sauver le monde.


End file.
